


What Happened in Madison

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Goosebumps Haunted Halloween - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is how I believe Goosebumps 2 Haunted Halloween, should have ended.
Relationships: Zach Cooper/Hannah Stine
Kudos: 2





	What Happened in Madison

Sarah, Sonny and Sam just saved their mom from Slappy and got all the monsters back in the book, when they see R.L. Stine coming towards them.  
“I got your message. I’m here, and don’t worry, everything’s going to be ok”  
They are shocked, “wait your R.L. Stine?” said Sarah  
“Yes”  
“Then this is for you, don’t open it” she says as she hands him the book  
He looks at the book and can’t believe the teenagers saved themselves.

As they were heading home, all of them asked Stine, “why did you go into hiding?”  
“Well, it’s a long story”  
“We got time”  
Stine rolls his eyes back and sighed, “ok, back in Madison, my daughter’s boyfriend opened one of my books and the monster got loose. I luckily got the monster back in the book, but then Slappy got out of the book and plotted his revenge. He got all the monsters out of the books and burned them. But, Zach, my daughter’s boyfriend, had a plan to write one story to get the monsters back in the books. So, we got my typewriter from the school’s glass case and started writing a new story, but stupid dummy broke my hands for Zach had to finish the story. He did just in time and got all the monsters back in the book and the whole town was saved. Then, when the school got fixed, I became the new English teacher and started dating Zach’s aunt. Hannah and Zach began dating around that time as well. I was very happy to be out of the shadows, but then I notice my typewriter, that was in the school’s glass case again, when the buttons were moving and words were written on a paper that said The Invisible Boy’s Revenge. We forgot one monster and he created havoc and let Slappy loose out of the book. So, I did the right thing and left Madison and went into hiding. I still keep in contact with my daughter though, her and Zach are doing well and going to college now and my girlfriend is doing sort of well without me.”  
“You miss them, don’t you?” asked Sarah  
“Terribly. But now Slappy is back in the book, I think I am going to go back to Madison, back to my old life and be with the people I love. But first finish the book”  
“Well, it was nice meeting you, Stine” said Sarah  
“Yes, it was awesome” said Sonny and Sam  
“Pleasure is all mine and thank you” Stine said as he got into his car and left.

It was a couple of days later, Stine had finished his book, locked it and put it on the shelf, when he heard Slappy’s voice and got sucked into the book.


End file.
